ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of Elephants
The Isle of Elephants is an island found in the Jade Sea, south of the isle of Great Moraq. The only city on the island is Shan's city of Zabhad. Geography Due south of Great Moraq and its major city of Port Moraq, the Isle of Elephants is located in the Jade Sea, southeast of the Cinnamon Straits and the islands of Vahar and Lesser Moraq. The island's north is home to great grasslands of tall grasses of yellow and green that can be woven into hats, baskets and even shields. Further south, the Morning Peaks can be found, the mountain range home to pale-furred hares the size of dogs, burrowing rats that live in the snow, and wolves that hunt in packs of twenty or more. Zabhad Zabhad is a city upon the northern shore of the island, and most well-known for the Shan's Palace, a construction once carved entirely of ivory and in which the Shan, a High Priestess who wears naught but white silks ruled. As with the elephants from which the island takes it name, the people of the isle followed the oldest and wisest woman, obeying her commands and listening to her guidance. However, since the Ivory War, the Shan's Palace has remained in ruins, and the number of residents on the isles is greatly diminished. Recent History * 359AC - Volantene ships arrive at the Isle of Elephants, seeking to purchase what was lost in the Mahout Riots. They strike an agreement with the Shan of Zabhad. * 361AC - The Ivory King Cregas visits the Isle of Elephants, seeking a trade deal with the Shan. He offers her protection from the Qartheen and people of Great Moraq in exchange for three dozen tusks every moon. This serves to anger the Old Blood of Volantis, who believe they are being cheated in the cost for the elephants purchased from the isle. * 363AC - Cregas grows increasingly paranoid as his Kingdom starts to crumble around him. Later that year, he would sail again to the Isle of Elephants, but instead would be responsible for its cruel and vicious sacking. The Shan's Palace is torn down, its ivory carried back to the Basilisk Isles. * 371AC - When Corlys Velaryon (named for the Sea Snake of two hundred and fifty years prior) returned to Westeros after his Third Grand Expedition he spoke of the Isle of Elephants, and the great sorrow of the Shan and her people following the destruction of the Ivory Palace. The Shan had taken the life of her children, before her own shortly after stating that without the heritage of her ancestors, there was no future for her family. A thousand had followed her into the next life by manner of self-inflicted wounds or poison. In a twist of bittersweet irony, it is said that the great grey beasts that roam the isle have recovered so drastically in number over the last decade that they now roam as numerous as deer within the Kingswood. Category:Jade Sea Category:Essos Category:Qarth Category:Island